justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lockjaw
Were you looking for: BFP, the ghost child that once possesed Lockjaw and The Puppet? Golden Lockjaw/Tortured Golden Lockjaw, the early version of Lockjaw that inspired his design? Shadow Lockjaw, a shadowy version of Lockjaw? Tortured Lockjaw, his Tortured Suit counterpart seen in The Return to Freddy 5: Story Mode? Adventure Lockjaw(s)/Frankburt(s), his scrapped tender and childish counterparts that were meant to appear in The Return to Freddy's 5: Adventure Mode? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as Nightmare Lockjaw, Shadow Tortured Lockjaw, Tortured Toony, Popper Ping or WoodBuddy? WARNING. PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS ARTICLE IF YOU'RE EASILY TRIGGERED BY GRAPHIC IMAGES. THANK YOU. TRTF Classic= Lockjaw, real name Frankburt, is one of the animatronics from throughout The Return to Freddy's series. In this classic game, Lockjaw himself does not appear in the game. He is the main antagonist on most of the games. However, the Nightmare Fuel menu from The Return to Freddy's 4 claims that he appeared in the classic version. Shadow Lockjaw is Lockjaw, according to BFPFilms424/Tyler, as said in a livestream. Nightmare Fuel also said that the child that possessed Lockjaw once possessed The Puppet. |-|TRTF2 = Lockjaw makes his debut appearance in The Return to Freddy's 2. He is a 40% safer Tortured Suit designed by The Owner after Golden Lockjaw/Tortured Golden Lockjaw's physical and mechanical design, that was used as an entertainer at Frankburt's Pizza. Decades later after the restaurant's closure, Lockjaw was stored in the Parts/Service Room of Fredbear's Family Diner for storage and safe keeping, but was later possesed by BFP, who tragically died inside of him. He appears as a minor hallucination in the game and in various death minigames. Appearance In the Original Version, Lockjaw is a pale white humanoid animatronic wearing a plain light blue shirt along with some dark blue jeans. He also noticeably is wearing what appears to be a fedora with a white stripe. He also has bright red cheeks, very similar to that of the toy animatronics from FNaF 2, along with some glowing grey eyes. He also seems to be made out of wood, however that's very likely just the textures design. In the cancelled Major Updates for 2018, Lockjaw's appearance was once again considerably changed. His model was modified to be less spherical and majorly improved, being equipped with an actual endoskeleton. His coloring is now less wrinkled, although it keeps being a little rotten. He's now seen wearing a black fedora with a red stripe (unlike his original design, which has a white stripe) along with a black bowtie and two black buttons on his chest. His eyes are now colored green, and was given brown hair on his head mask. Behavior Gameplay Lockjaw's most prominent role in the original TRTF2 is as a rare Easter egg, in which Lockjaw can be seen sitting down in the Parts/Services Room replacing Sugar's spot, similar to how Shadow Freddy did in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. A hallucination of Lockjaw also appears along with Shadow Lockjaw's faces popping up, usually during the later nights of the game. In the planned Major Updates, Lockjaw's behavior was planned to be become an active antagonist after witnessing his Easter Egg. He would have started on the Parts/Service room and eventually proceeded to move into the Main Hall and then to your Security Office. The player then must have quickly equipped on the Freddy Mask and stand still until Lockjaw goes away. Failing or neglecting to do so would cause him to jumpscare the player resulting into a game over. Minigames Lockjaw first appears in the "Follow Golden Freddy minigame, in which you play as Lockjaw inside of an unknown location and must follow Golden Freddy to see where he's heading to. When following Golden Freddy throughout the location, the player can see various dead children laying throughout the hallways. Eventually, Golden Freddy will guide Lockjaw all the way to the Music Box Room where the animatronic is now gone from. In order to end the minigame, the player must walk into any of the dead children's bodies. Lockjaw also makes another appearance in the "Lockjaw minigame", in which you play as Lockjaw inside of, presumably Frankburt's Pizza, you appear to be inside of a room with six children. The player needs to constantly walk up to each of the children or else they will start to get more and more angry, once the player walks up to them they will be happy once again. The minigame will automatically end if the player leaves any of the children angry for too long. In The Office Minigame, the player controls Lockjaw locked inside a room that heavily resembles an office. The player strangely cannot leave the office no matter what they do and there is no legitimate known ways to beat the minigame, the only way to get back out is to close the game. Trivia * Lockjaw is one of BFPFilms424/Tyler's favorite characters, the other being The Unknown/The Beast. * For the Major Updates of 2016, Lockjaw was planned to be the main playable character in one of its game modes called "Dread Mode", where Lockjaw had to prevent the "Ghoul Animatronics" from attacking him. * In the original lore of TRTF2, Lockjaw was originally meant to be the very first animatronic at Fredbear's Family Diner that was stored in the Parts/Service room due to being very glitchy and too scary for the children. ** This was later retconned in the latter games, like most other lore details from TRTF2. * The first Major Updates version of Lockjaw was modified into "HappyJaw", a colorful version of Lockjaw that was planned to be used in the "Get Happy" music video by BFPFilms424, before being scrapped. |-|TRTF3= Lockjaw comes back in The Return to Freddy's 3, now as the main antagonist of the game aswell as being one of the main mascots of Fazbear Fantasy Land. He now has a much larger role compared to the one he had in TRTF 2. Appearance Lockjaw is tinted green in this game because of the lighting, but he is the same color as in the second game. He has many rips and holes all over his suit, and multiple wires hanging out of it. He also has inside his suit what appears to be the remains of a human child. His mouth always seams to be open because his head is rounded, making it stretch upward from the jaw. His eyes are part of the child's remains, as seen in the startup images. Behavior Starting from Night 2 and onwards, Lockjaw will start in CAM 10. Lockjaw will then proceed to move into CAM 09 before then going into CAM 08, CAM 06, CAM 05, CAM 03 and then finally into CAM 02. After that Lockjaw will then proceed to quickly run through Blake's office before then jumpscaring the player. To defend yourself from Lockjaw, the player must lock the doors (which are accessed through the cameras). If the player ever loses track of Lockjaw, he's luckily hooked up to the "View Animatronic" function on the Signal Panel, so you can always know where he is. However, if Lockjaw is already in the player's office, it can't be done, as the doors can only be locked through the cameras. Trivia * Lockjaw is 40 years old, as stated by the ending. * Between TRTF2-3, BFPFilms424/Tyler had very many nightmares of Lockjaw. ** This is very similar to the many nightmares Scott Cawthon had of Bonnie during FNAF1's development. * Lockjaw plays the piano, however, he only does this in rare occasions. It is unknown why and how he plays it. ** The piano sound effect comes from Amnesia: The Dark Descent. * Lockjaw has a close resemblance to BFP in real life. ** BFP, the child that possesses Frankburt, is also based off of BFP (hence the name "BFP"). * As revealed in Nightmare Fuel, Lockjaw was supposed to speak in TRTF3, but the idea was moved to TRTF4. ** This turned out to be false, as Lockjaw does not speak at all. * In TRTF4's intro, while Fazbear Fantasy Land is being taken down as seen in the intro, Lockjaw is there, slumped. * In The Return to Freddy's 5, this version of Lockjaw is shown as an empty head on Floor 1. * Sometimes when starting up the game, one of 5 rare screens of Lockjaw may appear. * If the player does not look to the left when Lockjaw appears in their office, Lockjaw will not attack them, making Lockjaw an easily avoidable threat. |-|TRTF4= Lockjaw comes back as the main antagonist of The Return to Freddy's 4. He used to be a TV Showbiz animatronic used in the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizza from 1987 that was found decades later by the Phone Buddies and kept in Freddy Fazzy Funtime for future use. Appearance Lockjaw is very different in this version, since he is not the same entity we saw in the previous games, instead he is a TV Showbiz animatronic that was used in a children's TV show. He appears to be damaged, with some small rips on his body, and his endoskeleton feet and shoulders being completely visible. His head is now cylindrical, unlike the previous versions of him. Behavior Lockjaw first becomes active on Night 1 and onwards, just like all of the other animatronics in the game. Lockjaw starts in CAM 11, before moving into CAM 10, CAM 08, CAM 07, CAM 03 and then finally into CAM 09. After that, Lockjaw will then limp past the office hallway, moving slowly. After that, Lockjaw will then appear inside of the player's office, violently twitching around. The player must then quickly pull the steam lever or else he will jumpscare the player. If the player successfully fends the animatronic off, he will leave the office and go back to his starting location. Nightmare Fuel Description Lockjaw's Nightmare Fuel description reads: "Lockjaw, A.K.A Frankburt, is the world's first ever animatronic that has been left for spare parts for decades. The child that possessed this animatronic was mentally abused, and died in 1987 by the mysterious murderer and an insane jester. Lockjaw can also be seen in TRTF 1 and 2. The child that possessed Lockjaw was also once the puppet... Lockjaw also plays a HUGE role in the TRTF story. Lockjaw was also originally meant to speak in TRTF 3, but that feature has been moved to TRTF 4. Fact: Lockjaw came from an old diner/pizzeria in 1958 called Frankburt's Pizza. That location was left to rot and was soon to become Fredbear's Family Diner..." Trivia * Lockjaw and Freddy Fazbear are the only animatronics that can kill Blake when he hides in the Locker. * In the newspaper shown when starting the game, BFP reveals his name to be Frankburt, as well as the Phone Call on Night 1 calling him Frank and Nightmare Fuel. * Lockjaw is actually one of the easiest animatronics to defend off, as he's pretty slow. However he can still be a threat, if multiple animatronics can appear in the hallway at the same time, he can be a pretty big problem. ** This is particularly common on Night 7. * A sprite exists in the files showing Lockjaw peeking from the right, he does not do this in the full game. ** This was also seen in the Game Jolt page. ** Sprites exist of Lockjaw traveling to the left instead of the right, but he doesn't do this in game. |-|TRTF5= Lockjaw returns as a minor character in The Return to Freddy's 5. His physical form appears in the main menu of the Runtime Demo as an Unwithered Torture Lockjaw, or as a prop in Floor 1. He also makes several appearances in most of the minigames. While Lockjaw appears in the game, he is majorly replaced by Tortured Lockjaw. |-|FRANKBURT'S= Lockjaw, now called by his real name, "Frankburt", was supposed to come back in The Return to Freddy's: FRANKBURT'S, before its recent cancellation. He serves as a male stripper at FRANKBURT'S, and as a proposed major antagonist for the game. Appearance Frankburt is a white humanoid animatronic made out of a fabric casting that is equipped with a cylindrical head which showcases white teeth, red cheeks, brown hair, and a soul patch beard. His body is painted in a dark blue color while his arms are painted on a more lighter blue color, resembling a long sleeved shirt. He wears a black fedora with a red stripe along with a slivered black bowtie, two big black buttons on his chest, and black shoes. He's also seen wearing dark blue cut gloves. His head has several turquoise stripes on it, resembling tears. Behavior Frankburt would have most likely started at the Show Stage with two poles and roamed around FRANKBURT'S during the nightshift and reach where Blake currently is, either be his Security Office, the vents he would be hinding at, or the Dining Area (though it is unknown where Frankburt would have exactly attacked the player or if he could attack in more than one place). If the player failed or neglected to hide or escape from Frankburt they would have gotten jumpscared by him, resulting in a game over. Trivia * The design of this version of Lockjaw was meant to be used on Lil' Franky, the scrapped TycrazMania version of Lockjaw that was eventually replaced with Papa Franky. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 2 Original Output gM4ZHc.gif|Lockjaw and Shadow Lockjaw during the hallucination. 510.png|Lockjaw slumped on the Parts/Service Room. Secret Lockjaw Shadow Golden Lockjaw.jpeg|A rare screen showcasing two opposite sides with the TRTF3 Lockjaw and Shadow Lockjaw on them respectively. Major Updates (2016) f8.png|Lockjaw in the Parts/Service Room, first position. frankBurt-partsandservice.png|Lockjaw in the Parts/Service Room, second position (Lights off). 28b.png|Lockjaw in the Parts/Service Room, second position (Lights on). unknown (7).png|Lockjaw walking down the Main Hall. 84-0.png|Lockjaw standing in The Office's hallway. LockjawJUMP TRTF2MajorUpdate.gif|Lockjaw's jumpscare. gamecrasher3.png|The eyeless rare Lockjaw screen. BfpPlush TRTF2R.png|Lockjaw's plush that appears on the player's office desk. Minigames Captura de pantalla (867).png|Lockjaw inside a room with six children, as seen in his unnamed starring minigame. TRTF2-LockjawSprite.gif|Lockjaw's walking animation used for the minigames. The Return to Freddy's 3 Gameplay TRTF 3 icon.png|Lockjaw in the icon for The Return to Freddy's 3. TRTF 3 Menu.png|Lockjaw on the title screen. 69.png|Lockjaw on the title screen, twitching. 86.png|Lockjaw on the title screen, twitching. TRTF 3 Menu Twich.png|Ditto. TRTF 3 Menu Twiching.png|Ditto. TRTF3TrollTitle2.png|Lockjaw on the title screen for the TRTF3 Troll Game. TRTF3TrollTitle.png|Same, but twitching. TRTF3TrollTitle3.png|Same, but twitching. TRTF3TrollTitle4.png|Same, but twitching. Lockjawcam10.png|Lockjaw in CAM 10. Lockjawcam9trtf3.png|Lockjaw in CAM 9. Lockjawcam8trtf3.png|Lockjaw in CAM 8. Lockjawcam6.png|Lockjaw in CAM 6. Lockjawcam5.png|Lockjaw in CAM 5. Lockcam3.png|Lockjaw in CAM 3. Lockjawcam2.png|Lockjaw in CAM 2. output_nTfoqV.gif Output uSlYdr.gif|Lockjaw running past the player. Lockjawtrtf3screamer.gif|Lockjaw's jumpscare. www.GIFCreator.me_tmYbh0.gif|A secret jumpscare of Lockjaw that can appear before the title screen. Funtime fright mode.jpg|Lockjaw in the Funtime Fright Mode. Lockjaw icon.jpg|Lockjaw's icon in the Funtime Fright Mode. BR2LrtFTKfaa3YX6KiFIWdJK8baiQ0Zu7hsritbVad4.png|A Lockjaw plush that is obtained by beating the minigame known as The Joy of Creation. BFP Poster.jpg|A poster of Lockjaw. Lockjaw unused image.jpeg|An unused image of Lockjaw opening his mouth, found in The Return to Freddy's 3's files. Note how his green tone is gone. 288_preview.png|A rare screen showcasing Lockjaw that may appear when starting up the game. Lockjaw TRTF 3 Secret Screen 1.jpeg|Another are screen that can be seen when starting up the game. RARESCREEN2.png|Yet another rare screen, showing Lockjaw opening his mouth. RARESCREEN3.png|The fourth rare screen, showing Lockjaw with his mouth fully opened, revealing the head of BFP's corpse. 453_preview.png|The last rare screen, showing Lockjaw with his mouth opened up even more, revealing more of BFP's corpse. Animatronic Views Cam10lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's point of view in CAM 10. Cam9lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's view in CAM 9. Cam8lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's view in CAM 8. Cam6lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's view in CAM 6. Cam5lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's view in CAM 5. Cam3lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's view in CAM 3. Cam2lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's point of view in CAM 2. Sprites Lockjaw end of night minigame.jpeg|Lockjaw sitting in the end of night minigames. 1108.png|Lockjaw after BFP entered him. 16v1oe.gif|Lockjaw with BFP crying inside of him. 16v1ts.gif|BFP getting dissected inside-out by Lockjaw's Tortured Suit mechanisms. Lockjaw twitch.gif|Lockjaw twitching with BFP in him, as seen in the "He Has Been Here The Whole Time" minigame. www.GIFCreator.me_VCVMhg.gif|Lockjaw (Frankburt at the time) as seen in the "FBP" minigame. lock.png|Lockjaw's sprite in the A Past to Remember minigame. lock1.png|Same, but with glowing yellow dots on his eyes. The Return to Freddy's 4 Gameplay Trtf4 menu1.png|Lockjaw in the title screen. glitch2.png|Same, but twitching. glitch1.png|Ditto. glitch.png|Ditto. 383.png|Ditto. output_YWDvv8.gif|Lockjaw in the intro of the game. TRTF 4 Newspaper.png|Lockjaw on the newspaper. Lockjawcam11trtf4.png|Lockjaw in CAM 11. Lockjawcam10lightoff.png|Lockjaw in CAM 10. Lockjawcam8standing.png|Lockjaw in CAM 8. Lockjawcam7standing.png|Lockjaw in CAM 7. Lockjawcam3limping.png|Lockjaw in CAM 3. Lockjawincam9.png|Lockjaw in CAM 9. Lockjawdownthehallway.png|Lockjaw limping down the hallway from one of the screenshots from the Gamejolt Page. Gifpal-20160112150354.gif|Lockjaw's texture, walking down the hallway. 112.png|Lockjaw in The Office. 138.png|Lockjaw twitching in the Office. 140.png|Ditto. lockjaw at the office.jpg|A screenshot of Lockjaw's unused animation of him peeking in the office from the Gamejolt page. Unused Lockjaw in the files.png|An unused image of Lockjaw peeking at the right. LJ Unused image animated.gif|The same image, animated. 187.gif|Lockjaw's jumpscare. Minigames Lik.png|Lockjaw's sprite as seen in his starring minigame. Lik1.png|Ditto. The Return to Freddy's 5 Gameplay Room1.png|Lockjaw's head on the wooden crates of Floor 1. UnwitheredLockjaw1.png|An image of Lockjaw that occasionally appears on the Title Screen of the Unfinished Demo. UnwitheredLockjaw2.png|Same, but twitching. Front6.png|Lockjaw slumped on the ground at Floor 1 in the second Pre-Realese of TRTF5. Minigames X5IIBd9.jpg|Lockjaw and Kitty FazCat performing to four children at Frankburt's Pizza in The past... Minigame. HPGFm4x.jpg|Lockjaw slumped on the floor at the very first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in the abandoned... Minigame. 2017-06-03 (1).png|Lockjaw slumped on the ground of Fredbear's Family Diner in Father & Son Minigame. FrankBurt.png|Lockjaw's sprite in the Father & Son Minigame. Output fiZ9nN.gif|Lockjaw's sprite in The past... Minigame. LOCKJAW324.png|Lockjaw's sprite in the abandoned... Minigame. Filthylickjuice.png|An Lockjaw head sprite, seen in the Dark Secrets... Minigame. FrankBurtminigame.png|Lockjaw's sprite in his unnamed starring minigame. FrankBurtminigame1.png|Ditto. FrankBurtminigame2.png|Ditto. FrankBurtminigame3.png|Ditto. Output mrl7ke.gif|Lockjaw's walking animation in his unnamed starring minigame. Lockjaw, among others, seen on a Fredbear's Family Diner commercial in the first cutscene. The Return to Freddy's: FRANKBURT'S FrankburtTitleScreen.gif|Frankburt's idle animation in the Title Screen. FrankburtTwitch1.png|Same, but twitching. FrankburtTwitch2.png|Ditto. FrankburtTwitch3.png|Ditto. Miscellaneous Youvecreatedme.jpg|Lockjaw in teaser for The Return to Freddy's 3. PffLKz.gif|Lockjaw twitching as seen in the TRTF 3 trailer. IMG_1589.PNG|Lockjaw slumped on the floor as seen in TRTFSR. Secret Lockjaw Shadow Golden Lockjaw.jpeg|Lockjaw and Shadow Lockjaw in TRTF:SR. LockjawSFM.jpg|Lockjaw's preview for his SFM model from steam. The Return to Freddys 3.jpg|Lockjaw in the banner for The Return to Freddy's 3. BFP Youtube Banner.jpeg|Lockjaw seen in BFPFilms424/Tyler's old Youtube banner. TRTF4 teaser.jpg|Lockjaw as seen in a The Return to Freddy's 4 teaser. Offline...jpg|Lockjaw with Kitty in the "Offline" image. Offline2.jpg|Lockjaw with Kitty in the second "Offline" image. Bfpbannerthing.jpg|Lockjaw in one of BFP's old banners along with Kitty. L-4Tzaf1.jpg|Lockjaw with various other important characters of the TRTF lore in a teaser for THE END. 11695016 1615135715412004 6240748004246478087 n.png|An image of Lockjaw from The Return to Freddy's 5. 11695016 1615135715412004 6240748004246478087 n.png|A TRTF5 teaser showing Lockjaw slumped on the floor. Trtf5(unreal)lockjaw.PNG|Lockjaw in the unreal engine version of TRTF5. Trtf5(unreal)lockjawflashlight.PNG|The same image, with the flashlight used. Trtf5(unreal) lockjaw poster.PNG|A poster of Lockjaw lying on the ground. IMG_1659.PNG|The TRTF2 2016 Major Updates' Lockjaw (also known as the Unwithered Lockjaw) saluting in a picture from BFPFilms424's DeviantArt. Youdontknowthetruth.jpg|Unwithered Lockjaw's empty head in a teaser for TRTF5. Youdontknowthetruthbright.jpg|Unwithered Lockjaw's empty head in a teaser, brightened. 16 - 1.png|The 'Get Happy' Frankburt model, known as HappyJaw, for the cancelled "Get Happy" Music Video. Close up. 16 - 2.png|The 'Get Happy' Frankburt model, known as HappyJaw, for the cancelled "Get Happy" Music Video. Full body. Property.png|HappyJaw posing with the 'Get Happy' Kitty FazCat and Sugar. TRTF Frankburts Teaser.png|Frankburt posing in the first official teaser for TRTF: FRANKBURT'S. unnamed.jpg|BFPFilms' YouTube old banner with Tortured Lockjaw, a custom SFM Hybrid Lockjaw, and the TRTF3 Lockjaw. Frankburt's Teaser 2.png|Frankburt and Kitty FazCat in a teaser for FRANKBURT'S. Frankbuurt.jpg|A pacha meme of Frankburt by BFPFilms. IMG 2102.JPG|Frankburt in the TRTF Vol. 2 image, with The Unknown/The Beast and Fairytale Ty. PAPA FRANKU IS BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK.jpg|Lil' Franky (based off of Lockjaw) in BFPFilms' cancelled game Tycrazmania. |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's 2 Original The Screech emitted by Lockjaw when his hallucination ends WARNING: LOUD! Major Updates Several disturbing laughs emitted by Lockjaw during gameplay. The screech emitted when Lockjaw kills the player WARNING: LOUD! The Return to Freddy's 3 The tune emmited by Lockjaw when he plays the piano. Lockjaw's groans that can be heard during gameplay. The sound Lockjaw makes when killing the player. WARNING: LOUD! The Return to Freddy's 4 The footsteps heard when Lockjaw walks past the office. The sound emitted when Lockjaw appears in your office. The sound Lockjaw makes when killing the player. WARNING: VERY LOUD! External Links * Lockjaw's TRTF2 Major Update (2016) model released by FloraTheWolf. * Frankburt's model, released in a custom FRANKBURT'S Blender and 3ds Max pack by S.G.P. | Delta and ToonsterMusic. Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Tortures Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:TRTF Classic Category:TRTF2 Category:TRTF3 Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:TRTF5 Category:FRANKBURT'S Category:TRTF: The Dreadful Truth Category:TRTF Volume 1 Category:TRTF Volume 2